


Neighborly

by theleaveswant



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Booty Call, Cliche, Double Drabble, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Fluff, M/M, Neighbors, Sappy, excuses, that's almost a pun btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wouldn't you like to be my neighbor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighborly

Clint checks the old-fashioned peephole, even though JARVIS has already told him it's Rogers on Clint's floor of ~Avengers Tower~ (Coulson says the symbols he can't not imagine framing the words are called tildes; Clint just thinks of them as wiggly marks), and Rogers who's now politely waiting for an answer to his crisp knock on the door to Clint's private quarters. He removes the old-fashioned chain and opens the door.

"Can I help you?" Clint asks, leaning one arm against the door frame.

Rogers shifts his feet, scratches his head, and licks his lips. "Hi there . . . neighbor," he says. "I was wondering if I might be able to borrow a cup of sugar?"

Clint checks his hands, again, although he already knows with certainty that Rogers has not brought a cup. He cocks an evaluative eyebrow.

Rogers ducks his head to hide his blush, chewing on his lip as he looks up at Clint through his eyelashes.

Clint grins and grabs Rogers by the shirt, pulling him into the apartment.


End file.
